Cambio de roles
by lobunaluna
Summary: Hay cosas que pasan cuando no sabes cuando cerrar la boca... ¡FIC DE COMEDIA!
1. chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 **Cambio de roles.**

 _Capitulo I_

Athena estaba sentada en uno de los miradores del templo mayor disfrutando de un exquisito te con Dohko, Shion y la Diosa Enio (Diosa de la guerra, destructora de ciudades, el derramamiento de sangre y la violencia en la guerra). Discutían sobre el ultimo cotilleo divino: Anfitrite había pillado a Julián Solo (Poseidón) haciéndose el galán en la preparatoria que como mortal tenia que asistir... Y bueno, Japón se había visto rodeado de un mar tormentoso por varias semanas.

-A veces me pregunto que tiene tu tío en la cabeza -Comento la diosa mientras le daba un sorbo a su te- Hay veces me pregunto si todo lo por... -Un celular con una conocida melodía similar a una canción de AC/DC se dejo escuchar- Disculpen... -Saco un envejecido Nokia- Enio. -Escucho lo que decían al otro lado- No, Jano, no puedes usar tus poderes para cazar al ratón Pérez... Y si no te vas a garrar la mano dormido... Pone una ratonera junto al diente. Capaz que lo atrapas... Si, adiós.

-¿Ahora es el ratón Pérez? -Pregunto Athena distraída.

-Con algo lo tengo que entretener hasta que tenga la edad para hacerlo pelear. -Replico la otra serena. Al parecer no había notado el tono ligeramente burlón en el comentario distraído de Athena. Aunque algo les decía que si lo había notado, pero su milenaria madures le había hecho ignorarlo a consciencia.

-¿Edad para pelear? -Pregunto Shion, capaz que evitaba una guerra con esa pregunta.

-Bueno... En realidad edad para causar guerras... -Enio se encogió de hombros, al ver que Athena estaba por meter la pata de nuevo. Dohko prefirió intervenir.

-Eh querido preguntarle... -La mujer le miro- ¿Y ese nuevo corte de pelo? -Shion también observo a la diosa, parecía mas madura con el cabello cortado.

-Ah bueno -La diosa paso su mano por su cabello y sonrió coqueta- Una de mis hermanas, la Gorgona que no esta conmigo, esta haciendo un curso de peluquería para matar el tiempo… Como no puede probar con su pelo...-Rio divertida- bueno, como buena hermana mayor que soy fui la primera voluntaria. -Athena hizo crujir un poco los dientes, había percibido la indirecta de "muy buena hermana mayor que soy". Cada vez que podía, la pelinegra le recordaba a la otra que su relación con sus hermanas era por mucho mejor que el trato existente entre los hijos de Zeus.

-Te quedaba mejor el pelo largo -Soltó con ligera sorna, comentario que no afecto en lo mas mínimo a la otra. A pesar que el aire se había comenzado a manifestar tensión de nuevo.

-Bueno... A fin de cuentas lo que importa es que a mi me guste. -Replico la otra con una sonrisa antes de beber del te de nuevo. Shion percibió por el rabillo del ojo como Aioros pegaba la vuelta y volvía por donde había venido.

Y este dice que sacrificaría hasta la vida por Athena, pensó molesto el patriarca, al final cuando ve a dos mujeres peleando se da a la fuga.

-Si, eso es lo que dicen.

-Diosa Enio -Una de las guerreras de la diosa se manifestó con un libro encuadernado, en la tapa estaba escrito Guerra de...

-No sabia que esos dos países habían estado en guerra.

-Es que nunca estuvieron en guerra -Replico Enio mientras sacaba un bolígrafo rojo y comenzaba a hacer correcciones- Las guerras no se desatan de la noche a la mañana, cada vez me es mas difícil causarlas -Le dio el libro a la chica- revisen los puntos que he marcado.

-Como su excelencia ordene. -La rubia desapareció enseguida.

-Hay por favor Enio -Athena le miro- Exageras de nuevo, lo difícil es mantener la paz en el mundo no desatar una guerra. -Extrañamente, en la pared cercana aparecieron varias grietas.

-Shion... -Dohko de libra observo a su camarada, este también lo había notado. Eso quedaba claro por su expresión de pánico.

-Athena. Una guerra se desata por causa de la combinación multifactorial. -La diosa sonrió, como si fuera una maestra explicando un tema sencillo a su alumno mas torpe.- Aunque claro, la diosa niñera de la humanidad que vas entender de guerras…

-¿Perdón? Eh peleado en muchas guerras -Informo Athena mirando con notoria cólera a la pelinegra. Lo de "niñera de la humanidad" había tocado su orgullo.- Entiendo muy bien tu "función" -Dijo con sorna y burla- como diosa de la guerra.

-Pelear en guerras, no dice que sepas como crearlas. -Enio le miro por encima de su taza, con una sonrisa llena de superioridad.- además tu participación siempre es escasa... -Dohko y Shion, temblaban ante el acto de inmadurez de ambas- Así que no se si diría que has "peleado" en todas ellas -Informo serena, a pesar de trasmitir un deje burlón en su voz.

-¡No te pases Enio! -Bramo Saori, al mismo tiempo que Dohko y Shion se refugiaban bajo la mesa.- ¡Lo tuyo es algo trivial al lado de mi trabajó!-Como respuesta recibió una carcajada de la otra.

-Athena, lo único que haces es sentarte en tu trono y esperar a que las guerras lleguen a ti. -La pelinegra observo a la peli violeta- Mi trabajo no es trivial... Todo lo contrario, es muy complejo.

-Complejo de superioridad es lo que tienes en exceso. -Dijo la otra- Tu no podrías cumplir mi trabajó ni por que te lo cediera una hora.

-Y tu no lograrías el mío, ni por que te lo dejara hacer por 10 minutos...

Bajo la mesa.

-Tu crees que... -Shion miro alarmado a Dohko, ambos tenían la misma funesta idea.

-No se atrevería -Sentencio Shion- A fin de cuentas, la humanidad debe estar antes que todo en su vida.

-Una hora Athena... Se necesita menos que eso para comprobar que no servirías para hacer mi trabajo -Los dos caballeros se miraron- La violencia... No es tu fuerte, pero emplear la violencia para proteger a la humanidad es tema aparte. No acepto tu tonta apuesta. -Replico en arrullo la otra- No confundas, el proteger con el provocar… Son dos temas muy distintos.

-Gracias a dios que una de las dos preserva su cordura. -Soltó Dohko.

-¿A que dios le agradeces? -Le pregunto Shion algo perdido.

-Al que halla detenido esa catástrofe -Informo el antiguo maestro, en un susurro.

-Tus deberes no son tan complejos como los míos, Athena, como ya dije -Los hombres se pusieron a rezar bajo la mesa- Tu solo te sientas a esperar que la guerra llegue a ti.

-Esta bien Enio -Lentamente los dos hombres fueron saliendo de debajo de la mesa.- Hagamos una cosa: Yo hare tu trabajo por todo un día y tu protegerás a la humanidad por todo un día -La otra sonrió divertida ante la disparatada idea.-¿Te parece?

-Te das cuenta que me pides que en vez de destruir a la humanidad, me corrijo, en vez de hacer que la humanidad se destruya entre si... -Sonrió burlona de nuevo- ¿Me pides que la cuide por 24 horas? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? -Soltó otra carcajada, realmente le parecía un gran disparate.

-¿Que pasa Enio? Mi trabajo es "demasiado sencillo" para ti... -Athena sonrió triunfal- Si no aceptas...

-Eh... Athena -Comenzó Shion, no quería presenciar ese momento.

-... es por que obviamente mi trabajó es mucho mas complejo que el tuyo.

-Acepto -Los dos hombres miraron alarmados a la mujer- A partir de las 18:00 Pm, ocupare tu lugar como protectora de la humanidad y tu ocuparas mi lugar como diosa de la guerra violenta -Athena miro boquiabierta a la otra, mientras Shion se cacheteaba una y otra vez por no haber evitado eso- Cada quien, por 24 horas hará el trabajo de la otra.-Miro el reloj de su viejo Nokia- Tenemos 10 minutos para poner a nuestras tropas bajo aviso.

-Athena... -Shion le miro, casi al punto de largarse a llorar- ¿Que ha hecho?

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

-Entonces... El santuario es de Enio -Pregunto por decima tercera vez Milo. Aun no terminaban de creer la ultima burrada divina… No podían creer que las diosas hubieran sido tan infantiles.

-Solo por 24 horas. -Informo Shion, llorando internamente.

-¿Y tenemos que hacer solo lo que Enio dice? -Mascara era el único que parecía feliz de tener a la diosa como jefa por 24 horas.

-Si -Soltó Shion con amargura, pensando en todo el trabajo que tendría una vez pasaran las 24 horas. El solo pensar en ello le hacia casi llorar a lagrima suelta.

-Diosa Enio -El líder de los devastadores observo a su señora- ¿Que haremos con las guerras en marcha señoría?

-Athena se hará cargo -La diosa se cruzo de brazos- Harán lo que ellas les diga, siempre y cuando este dentro de su deber como devastadores -Miro a Athena desconfiada- Procuren recordarle, cuando sea necesario, cuales son mis deberes como señora de la guerra sangrienta.

-Como su señoría desee -Dijo el joven, con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Bueno Athena -Observo las 8 maletas que la otra se llevaba- ¿Sabes que solo serán 24 horas? -Pregunto algo sorprendida por el exceso de equipaje, ella solo había traído una mochila con tres cambios de ropa (sin contar la que tenia puesta).

-No tengo idea que voy a necesitar cuando este ahí, así que solo soy precavida.

-Como quieras -La diosa se encogió de hombros- Solo mantén las guerras por 24 horas, no creo que sea necesario que causes una.

-Aunque me desagrada la idea. -Athena le miro arrogante- Eso hare. Tu procura no dejarnos sin mundo.

-Cualquier duda que se me presente la consultare con Shion y Dohko. -Los dos hombres se miraron ¿Que ellos qué?- Espero poder disfrutar de sus sabios consejos. -Dijo amablemente a ambos.

 _Salón del trono, diez minutos después_.

-Mi intención no es gobernar a nadie -La diosa les miro a todos- Dejare todo a manos de Shion, dado que ignoro como es que Athena hace sus deberes aquí. -Sonrió gentilmente- No quiero arruinar el trabajo que llevan a cabo al proteger la tierra. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Qué hace Athena para proteger la tierra?

-Delega todo a Shion -Informo Milo con una ligera sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de advertencia del patriarca- Es la verdad, usted hace el trabajo de Athena también.

-No era necesario que le informaras de eso -Comento Shion, la diosa como toda respuesta le otorgo una amable sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, patriarca, no hare nada que ponga en peligro la integridad de nadie. -Volvió a sonreír- Dudo que el mundo se acabe en 24 horas…Eso no puede pasar -Por que ya lo intente una vez y no llegue, agrego para sus adentros.

-¡ENIO! -Todos pegaron un salto, incluida la diosa, cuando Hermes apareció junto al trono- El diario de la tarde... -La diosa lo tomo y Hermes desapareció de nuevo.

-¿Y eso? -Dohko observo como todos bajaban la guardia lentamente.

-Un pequeño trato que tengo con Hermes -Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en la tapa del periódico- ¿Pero que hizo la muy estúpida? -La mujer abrió el diario y su rostro desapareció tras este- ¡ATHENA!

Todos los cristales del salón estallaron en millones de fragmentos, a duras penas tuvieron tiempo Mu y Shion de proteger a sus camaradas tras muros de cristal.

-¿Diosa Enio? -Shion miro con cierto miedo y recelo a la figura oculta tras el papel del periódico. En portada con letras mayúsculas figuraba:

 **LA TIERRA EN PAZ**

LAS NACIONES EN

GUERRA DECRETARON

LA PAZ

-¿Si? -La mujer bajo el periódico- Patriarca Shion. -Sus ojos transmitían una atemorizante paz- Disculpen el exabrupto -Informo con una sonrisa, que a pesar de amable era por demás perturbadora- su señora acabo, en menos de 10 minutos, años de arduo trabajo. Fue un pequeño desliz temperamental.

-Pues si le interesa -Mascara le miro con una pequeña sonrisa- Ese florero feo del rincón, es su favorito desde la era del mito. -La pelinegra lentamente ladeo la cabeza y poso su mirada en el florero...

El cual estallo en miles de millones de fragmentos. Solo quedaba polvo muy fino en su lugar.

-¿Existe otra cosa que gocé del favor de Athena?

-Si, Seiya -Soltó Kanon, Shion no tardo de jalarle la oreja- Suelte...

-¿Que te he dicho de instigar asesinatos? -Pregunto mientras se la torcía levemente.

-Que no lo haga...-Dijo este con carita de perrito regañado.

-¿Algo que no sea un ser humano y goce del favoritismo de Athena?

-Su dinero. -Dijeron todos al unísono, inclusive Shion y Dohko.

-Como que de golpe me dieron ganas de aumentar sueldos y hacer mejorías al santuario-Comento distraída- ¿Ustedes que opinan? Total, soy la señora de la casa por un día.

-Diosa Enio...-Comenzó Shion con intención de amedrentar la futura dilapidación de la fortuna de Athena, pero luego recordó que hacia tiempo que quería cortinas nuevas para su despacho y que había visto unas muy bonitas en Atenas.- ¿Puedo sugerir un par de cortinas decentes para mi despachó?

-Por supuesto Shion...-La diosa anoto el pedido en una libreta con la imagen del nosferatu Alucard del anime Hellsing en la tapa.- ¿Algo más?

-¿Le gusta Hellsing? -A Mascara le brillaban los ojitos por la emoción.

-¿Acaso crees que usaría una libreta de ese anime si no me gustara? -Pregunto la diosa, mientras los dorados se ponían en fila para hacer su pedido. Extrañamente, ya todo el santuario estaba haciendo cola para solicitarle algo a la diosa.

-Mascara de muerte, si vas a pedir algo vete a hacer cola -Informo Shion, que era el primero en la fila. Rezongando el caballero fue hacia donde creía el final de la fila

 _Escaleras_ _a Piscis_.

-Me lleva la cola llega hasta Aries. -Gruño molesto, aunque siempre había algún tonto que amenazar para que le diera el lugar.

 _Santuario de Enio, Región de la Toscana, Italia._

-¿Como es que ya no hay guerras? -Athena observo a los siete devastadores que tenia enfrente, dado que el octavo era muy joven para hacer el trabajo.

-No las hay, diosa Athena... -Informó Rex de Manticora, el líder de estos.- Así que hay que comenzarlas de nuevo.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos? -Pregunto Demetrio de Estirges- Aguardamos sus ordenes... Su excelencia.

-Este... Bueno... -El celular comenzó a sonar y agradeció internamente la interrupción- ¿Del banco? -Deslizó la pantalla táctil y atendió el llamado- ¿Si? -Escucho lo que decían al otro lado y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más- gracias por informarme... -Tomo un poco de aire- ENIO PEDAZO DE...

Los guerreros de la diosa de la destrucción se quedaron con sus rostros atascados en muecas de pura sorpresa. Su diosa jamás decía esa clase de groserías.

-¿Diosa Athena? -Wichita de Banshe le miro atentamente- ¿Sucedió algo?

-No... -Miro a los siete frente a ella- ¿Alguno puede indicarme donde esta la sala de armas? -Se miraron entre ellos y luego Rex de Maticora le indicó una puerta al costado del salón del trono.

-¿Que creen que busque? -Pregunto Taylor de Silfo. Sus camaradas (Dalia de Naga, Demetrio de Estirges, Ada Liz de Gorgona, Juno de Equidna, Wichita de Banshe y Rex de Manticora) se limitaron a encogerse de hombros. Athena volvió al rato con una lista en mano

-Que alguno vaya a la ferretería y me triga estos materiales -Juno de Equidna fue la que tomo la lista.

-¿Acaso planea remodelar una sala tan antigua con esto? -Pregunto aterrorizada- Por cierto... Aquí no hay luz eléctrica así que esto no va a servir -Athena le miro y sintió un tic en el ojo.

-¿Como es eso que no hay luz eléctrica?

-Aquí todo es austero... -Informo la guerrera de Gorgona- Nada de luz eléctrica, todo aquí es a la vieja escuela.

-¡Ya mismo hacen venir a un electricistas!

-Disculpe, excelencia, pero... -Taylor de Silfo le miro fijamente- este santuario no necesita y jamás necesito de luz eléctrica. Me niego a formar parte de algo así solo por que usted estará aquí por 24 horas...

-Pero la luz eléctrica... -Hizo una mueca- bueno, aun así, tráiganme lo que hay en esa lista.

-No. -Fue la respuesta de Demetrio de Estirges- La señorita Enio disfruta mucho de esa habitación, la cual a permanecido así desde la era del mito. Ese cuarto y ningún otro de esta morada pueden ser remodelados.

-¿Como que no?

-Diosa Athena -Dalia de Naga le observo con una absoluta calma- Este es el templo de la guerra violenta, tiene que ser austero y trasmitir la seriedad que corresponde. -Athena por poco y comienza a chillar en eso recordó algo.

-Enio tiene un celular -Les miro con expresión de triunfó- Si no hay luz... ¿Como lo carga?

-En el bar de Dionisio, ahí lo carga. -Informo Juno de Equidna- Se toma un café en el bar, solo para cargar el celular.

-Y luego yo soy la tacaña -Soltó Athena antes de alejarse de ellos- Con tal de no pagar la luz del santuario, se toma un café en el bar de mi hermano. Eso si que es ser tacaña.

 _Continuara_.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen los Oc.

 **Cambio de Roles**

 **Capitulo 3**

-¡DIOS HADES! ¡SEÑORITA PANDORA! ¡DIOS...! -El golpe en la cabeza no se hizo esperar.

-Chesiride ¡No entres gritando al salon del trono! -bramo Pandora, tras golpear al espectro con su tridente.- ¿A que viene el escandalo?

-Athena y Enio cambiaron lugares -Hades se olvido del segmento deportivo del diario y miro a sus dos subordinados, con una sonrisa ampliandose a cada segundo- Athena esta en el santuario de la destrucción y Enio en el de Athena.

-¡Que se reunan todos los espectros! ¡No se puede desaprovechar la oportunidad! -Miro al espectro- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-24 horas... Señor.

-¡A PREPARARSE!

 _Santuario de Ares, Tracia, Turquia_

-¿Athena al mando del santuario de la destruccion por 24 horas? -Ares reia a mandíbula suelta.

-Si, señor. -Informo Phobos- El psicopata en miniatura me lo dijo.

-Entonces llevale la carta a Enio donde sea que este...

-¿Llevarle la carta a Enio?

-Si y si ves a tu hermano dile que aliste...-En eso noto el rostro de su hijo- ¿Que hiciste con la carta?

 _Salon del trono, Santuario de Enio._

Athena lloraba de la risa, habia creido que la carta contenia algun plan diabolico de Ares. Frente a ella el pequeño Jano de Roc le miraba cofundido. La diosa le habia arrancado la carta de las manos, apenas anunció de quien era.

-¿Que sucede diosa Athena? -Pregunto Rex de Manticora, hasta que noto la carta en la mano de la diosa- Ah... Ya veo, cuando termine pasemela que me parto de risa con lo que escribe su hermano.

-¿Por que la señorita Athena se rie como la diosa Enio? -Miro a su hermano mayor- ¿Acaso el dios Ares se volvio comediante? -Al escuchar eso, Athena tuvo un nuevo ataque de risa. Dudaba ser capaz de terminar la carta de "amor" que Ares le habia escrito a Enio.

 _Santuario de Ares, Tracia, Turquia._

-¡CON LA CHANCLA NO! -Phobos se daba a la fuga mientras su padre lo perseguia con la chancleta en la mano.-¡NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!

-¡CUANTO MAS ME HAGAS CORRERTE MAS FUERTE TE VOY A DAR CUANDO TE AGARRÉ! -Deimos salio de su cuarto para saber a que venia el griterío- Deimos -Ares se detuvo- Prepara las tropas, atacaremos ahora que Athena no esta en su santuario.

-¿Cuando iniciamos el ataque?

-Justo despues que le deje el trasero rojo como mandril a tu hermano, por su incompetencia.

-Entendido padre. -Ares salio corriendo tras su otro hijo.

 _Entrada del Templo principal, Santuario de Athena._

-No sabia que iba a ver un eclipse...-Al escuchar eso todos se dieron lentamente vuelta, la diosa se habia puesto un telescopio para ver el eclipse.

-¡HADES!- Shion comenzo a estrellar su cabeza contra un pilar.

-¿Y que hay con Hades? -La diosa les miro pérdida, cuando estaban por explicarle una lluvia comenzó- No sabia que estaba pronosticado lluvia... Me perdere el eclipse...-Se lamento con expresión de berrinche.

-Poseidón... -Lloriqueo Shion, mientras se dejaba caer en brazos de Dohko. Se le habian vuelto las piernas de gelatina.

\- Esperen... -Milo lo medito un poco mientras los otros atendian al desmayado patriarca- Kanon fue a ver a Poseidón... Para asegurarse que no hicirra nada -Miro a Saga preocupado-¿Crees que...?

-No lo haría... De nuevo -Creo que no, se dijo para si.

 _Santuario de Poseidon, al mismo tiempo._

-Lo siento Kanon -El dios miro al hombre que lo fulminaba con la mirada- No voy a decir que lo siento, Isaac, no quiero que te pongas del lado de Hyoga por nostalgia... -Kanon e Isaac estaban encadenados y amordazados dentro del soporte principal- Tengo menos de 24 horas para apoderarme de la tierra, asi que cuando lo haga los soltare y tu no podras decirme nada -Puso el tridente en el cuello de Kanon- Por que sere el amo y señor de todo el mundo y lo primero que ordenar es que te pongan a trapear todos los pizos del santuario... -Como tu me hiciste hacer cuando descubriste que desaprobe matemática. El dios comenzo a estallar en macabras risas.

No habia podido trapear el piso, hasta que resolviera la ecuacion que Kanon habia escrito en tiza en la baldosa. Y para asegurarse que no hiciera trampa, el hombre se habia quedado parado junto a èl hasta que termino el castigo. Para colmo le habia hecho escribir mil veces: Debo estudiar antes de perseguir nereidas.

 _Emplanada del soporte principal_.

-Cuando el maestro se suelte... -Sorrento miro a Io, al igual que los demas, le sorprendia que diera por sentado que se soltaria- ¿Quien quiere ir de mini vacaciones al lugar mas remoto de Chile? -Todos los marinos presentes, incluyendo los soldados, levantaron la mano.

 _Santuario de Athena._

-Tengo un mensaje de Io -Shun le mostro su celular a Shion- Dice que Poseidon encerro a Kanon e Isaac en el soporte principal y que estamos en guerra.

-Entonces si es Poseidón -Miro a los caballeros -Tenia esperanza de que fuera el cambio climatico-tenemos que pelear en dos frentes...

-¡PATRIARCA! -Kiki llego corriendo- ¡Ares ataca Rodorio!

-¿QUE? -Mas de uno maldijo a su diosa.

-Diosa Enio -La diosa dejo de saltar de un charco a otro y miro a Shion- ¿Que hace? -La chica hizo equilibrio en un pie con apoyo de un paraguas y un brazo extendido.

-Salto de charco en charco ¿No es obvio? -Dijo mientras se cubria con el paraguas.- Vaya que llueve...

-Nos atacaran tres dioses al mismo tiempo -Informo Shion apretando los dientes.

-¿Y eso me tiene que importar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona- Sera todo un espectáculo sin duda.

-La humanidad esta pérdida... -Concluyó Aioros.-Nunca crei que diria esto, pero seria excelente que Athena estuviera aqui...

 _Santuario de la destruccion, en algun lugar de la Toscana, Italia._

-Pero...

-No.

-¡Tenemos que detener a Hades! -Grito Athena, recibiendo una negativa nuevamente.

-No, es nuestro deber.

-¿Y Poseidón? ¡Indundara el mundo!

-Estamos en lo mas alto de una montaña.-Informo uno de los guerreros de Enio- El agua jamas llegara a este santuario.

-¿Y que hay de Ares? Tenemos que detenerlo... ¡Destruira todo lo que Hades no asesine y que Poseidon no inunde!

-Diosa Athena, como diosa de destruccion temporal no puede intervenir en esta guerra -Informo Wichita de Banshe- Bueno, si podria si se aliara con Ares ...

-Antes muerta. -¿Pero que hice?

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen

.

Cambio de roles

.

Capitulo 4

.

Ya habían pasado seis horas de iniciados los ataques de Hades, Poseidon y Ares... Cuatro torturantes horas para Shion, que contaba las horas faltantes para que volviera Athena. Nunca creyó que deseara tanto que volviera la muchacha.

-Haber... Diosa Enio una vez más -Shion miro a la diosa a la que habían sentado en un pupitre.- Athena es...

-La diosa que protege a la humanidad. -Informo la mujer, había tomado nota de ese detalle en su cuaderno.

-Muy bien, excelente diosa Enio. -Varios aplaudieron ante la primera respuesta correcta de la diosa.

-Bueno, esa fue la parte fácil -Soltó Mascara distraído.- Ahora viene lo complejo.

-Cállate Angelo, todo depende que Enio al fin lo entienda.

-Si no entendió las otras 50 veces, dudo que entienda ahora.

-¡CALLATE ANGELO!

-Bueno -Shion miro a la joven con pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y chaleco negro- ¿Cual es el principal deber de Athena?

-Proteger a la humanidad del mal. -Los caballeros comenzaron a hacer festejos silenciosos y Milo saco la champagne.

-¿Y de los guerreros de este santuario? -Pregunto el mayor, mientras los guerreros se alistan para pelear.

-Ayudarla en esa labor.

-Muy bien, ha respondido excelente -Ahora si el momento de la verdad, se dijo para sus adentros.- Crucen los dedos chicos... -Pidió el patriarca- Usted esta a cargo del santuario ¿Cierto?

-Cierto. -Dijo la mujer, mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno. Shion se lo quito.- ¡Denme!

-¡NO DEBE HACER PLANES PARA INICIAR UNA GUERRA! ¡ESPERE A QUE ESTO TERMINE PARA HACERLO! -Le pego con la libreta en la cabeza -Concéntrese- Dejo salir un poco de aire- ¿Entonces que tiene que hacer ahora que el santuario y toda la humanidad esta en peligro?

-Tengo que... -Puso cara pensativa, mientras todos rogaban que diera la respuesta correcta- Sentarme con un balde de pochoclos a ver como se despedazan entre todos.

-Me lleva la... -Soltó Shion por demás furioso.- ¡MALDITA SEA ENIO NO PUEDE SER QUE NO LO ENTIENTIENDA! -Tomo a la diosa del brazo y la sentó en un rincón con el bonete de castigo, que había usado con todo los caballeros de la orden dorada cuando eran niños.

-Pensé que esta vez lo lograbas viejo amigo -Soltó Dohko, tan frustrado como el patriarca... Más de uno quería ahorcar a la diosa.

-¿Puedo intentar algo? -Todos miraron a Mascara de Muerte con semblantes de duda.

-Dudo que logres algo, pero intenta lo que sea que tengas en mente. -Dijo Shion con hastió antes de sentarse en el trono.

-¿Oye Enio quieres ir a patearle el trasero a Hades, Poseidon y Ares? -Pregunto sonriente.

-Por supuesto que si -Los ojos de la diosa brillaron de emoción- ¿Pero que escusa usare?

-¿Que le parece que tiene que cubrir a Athena en sus deberes como protectora de la tierra? -Todos los demás dorados estaban boquiabiertos y el patriarca con un tic en el ojo- De seguro se muere de ganas de romperles la madre a los tres.

-En realidad quiero romperle la madre a Ares. -Replico la diosa- Los otros dos no me interesan.

-¿Alguna vez destruyo el inframundo y el santuario de Poseidon? -Pregunto el caballero con una sonrisa psicópata- Algo me dice que jamás lo hizo.

-No, nuca lo hice -Puso un semblante pensativo- No, definitivamente jamás lo hice antes... Nunca tuve razones, para justificar el ataque.

-Dudo mucho que pueda disfrutar del placer de destruir esos dos lugares de nuevo. -El caballero sonrió galante y le tendió la lanza a la mujer- ¿Que tal si nos ordena pelear con las tropas de ellos mientras usted les da una paliza a Hades y Poseidón?

-¿Puedo romperle la madre a Ares? -Pregunto la diosa mientras daba saltitos de emoción.

-Por supuesto diosa Enio -Dijo Shion- pero primero tiene que vencer a Poseidón y Hades.

-¿Pero luego puedo romperle la madre a Ares?

-Si, diosa Enio -Dijo el patriarca en tono derrotado- Pero primero esos dos...

-¿Que esperan para moverse tortugas? - La diosa los esperaba ya con la armadura en la puerta- Cuanto antes venza a esos dos, mas tiempo tendré para romperle la madre a Ares

-¿Como sabias...?-Comenzó Saga, tan atónito como los otros.

-¿Que cosa? -Pregunto que se iba sonriente tras los pasos de la diosa

-¿... tu idea iba a funcionar? -Concluyo Aioros.

-Enio es la diosa de la destrucción -Les miro sonriente- solo tenia que ofrecerle algo que realmente quisiera hacer para provocar lo que deseamos que haga... Ella posee el deseo primario de destruir -Amplio su sonrisa- solo hay que decirle que destruya algo.

-¿Por que no se me ocurrió? -Solto Shion con pesar- Shaka y Saga se quedan aquí a proteger el santuario juntó a los de bronce el resto... Buena suerte en el campo de batalla.

Santuario de Poseidón, 30 minutos después.

-Espera... Enio... ¿Podemos negociarlo? -Pregunto el dios con la espada de la diosa en el cuello- Mira... Tu haces la vista gorda las siguientes horas y luego te dejo destrozar el mundo a tu antojo.

-Ya lo hice una vez, casi logro hacerlo por completo, de vuelta seria aburrido. -Dijo cuando hacia el brazo hacia atrás para enterrar la espada en él. Un papel fue puesto ante los ojos de la diosa- ¿Que es esto? -Comenzó a leerlo- Nooo... -Embozo una sonrisa burlona- ¿Tienes un tutor legal Poseidón? Que patético eres...-La diosa comenzó a reírse sin quitar la espada del cuello del otro.

-Deje que yo me encargo a partir de ahora... -Informo Kanon con una expresión casi psicópata en el rostro.

-Este... Mejor clávame la espada de una vez -¿Quien carajo lo dejo salir? En eso vio que el feo de Kaza tiraba la llave lejos.- Me seria mejor que me mataras de una vez... -Observo que habia aparecido un cartel que decía:

Excursión grupal a Chile

sale en: 5 minutos

-Mejor no... -Tomo al dios de cuello y lo arrojo a los pies de Kanon. La deidad cayo en cuatro ante el hombre- Estas en la posición justa. Por que algo me dice que te van a romper el...

-Diosa Enio, alguno de los generales Marinos son menores de edad- Informo Kanon, rodeado por un aura mas oscura que la de Hades. Mientras los marinos se daban a la fuga.

-Diosa Enio mejor vayamos a dejar a Hades sin inframundo -Dohko la tomo del brazo- ¿Que le parece la idea?

-Si, mejor...

Santuario de la destrucción.

-¡TENGO QUE PROTEGER LA TIERRA! -Los devastadores tiraban de la diosa para mantenerla en el santuario.

-No debe... -Athena camina arrastrando tras si a las tres devastadoras.

\- ¡Suéltenme!

-Taylor. Rex. -Llamaron las mujeres, se estaba volviendo difícil mantenerla dentro.

-¡TENGO QUE EVITAR QUE DESTRUYAN AL MUNDO! - bramo la diosa, apunto de usar sus poderes divinos.

-¡Taylor toma mi látigo y ayúdame a atarla al trono! -Ordeno Rex de Manticora, mientras entre cinco tiraban de Athena hacia dentro del templo.- ¡No debe ayudar a salvar el mundo! No son sus funciones.

-Tengo que proteger... -El golpe en la cabeza la dejo desmayada. Los mas grandes se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con el devastador mas joven empuñando un bate de baseball.

-La diosa Enio me lo dio "por si las dudas"

-Ah...

Castillo de Pandora.

-Solo era una bromita Enio... -Hades sentía el sudor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo- No es necesario que prendas fuego el castillo con nosotros dentro... -Cuando sus espectros, vieron a la diosa de la guerra violenta salieron huyendo y se escondieron en el castillo. Justo donde la diosa los quería.- que tal si bajas esa antorcha con fuego bélico... -Observó la antorcha que la diosa tenia en su mano izquierda. - Enio... se buena muchacha... y no lo hagas.

-¿Creen que lo haga? -Pregunto Camus en un susurro.

-Y por la cara de psicópata, yo diría que si -Informo Mascara con una sonrisa por demás amplia en su rostro. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba la locura de la deidad.

-Enio... Te prestare a Cerbero si no prendes fuego mi castillo.

-No quiero al chucho ese -Comenzó a acercarse al castillo- Además... Me parece que tu castillo esta algo frío ¿Acaso no quieres calefacción gratis?

-Quitare el eclipse ahora...-El eclipse comenzó a terminar lentamente- ¿Feliz?

-Aun no. -Informo la diosa, Mu le había quitado la antorcha- Me quede con ganas de pegarle a alguien... -Mu ya se alejaba corriendo a gran velocidad con la antorcha.

Mas de uno lo imagino como atleta olímpico.

-Radamanthys -El dios miro al juez.

-Enseguida, señor. -Tomo al espectro de Rana que estaba junto a él y lo arrojo a los pies de la diosa. El espectro se quedo paralizado ante la mujer...

La figura de Zero de Rana quedo contorneada en la puerta del castillo de Pandora.

Rodorio. Un tiempo después.

-Enio mi bella psicópata -El dios se acerco galante a la mujer- ¿Vienes a ayudarme a conquistar el mundo?

-No -Tomo a Ares del cuello- ¿Adivina que? Como protectora de la humanidad... Puedo romperte la madre la cantidad de veces que quiera.

-Enio... No creo que sea necesario.

-¿Quien opina que tengo que romper la madre? -Todos los caballeros levantaron la mano, también la gente de Rodorio.

Unas horas después.

-Duerme como bebé -Shion cerro la puerta con cuidado.- No parece que fuera una persona capaz de hacer lo que le hizo a Ares.

-Siento piedad por Ares -Saga miro a Shion- Nunca creí que lo diría, pero me apiado de él... -El simple recuerdo le hacia temblar de miedo.

Santuario de la destrucción, en algún lugar de la Toscana, Tracia.

-¿Ve? -Wichita de Banshee- miro a la diosa- Se preocupo por nada, ya todo ha pasado. Sera mejor que se relaje.

-No me relajare hasta que este devuelta en mi santuario y Enio este aquí -Bien lejos de mis deberes como protectora de la humanidad.

Aun tenia en su cabeza una bolsa con hielo.

-Diosa Athena, tal vez debería de saber que hay aguas termales en este lugar. -La cabeza de Athena lentamente fue girando hacia su interlocutora. - Es para relajarnos tras los combates...

-¿Y ahora me lo decís?

Continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

.

Cambio de roles

.

Capitulo 5

.

-Aunque fue divertido proteger la tierra -Enio dejo de caminar delante del trono de Athena- y tambien fue divertido dejar las cuentas de Athena al rojo vivo... -Miro a los hombres presentes- Me temo que dare la victoria a Athena por el bien de la humanidad -Y por que ya no soporto ver en la tele que no hay guerras.

-¿Esta usted diciendo que reconocera que Athena tenia razon?

-Athena no tenia razon, pero es obvio que cada una tiene sus deberes. -Sonrio de medio lado- ¿Alguno se ofrece en acompañarme a mi santuario? -Todos se miraron entre ellos- Creo que deben escoltar a su diosa... Hacia aqui, de regreso.

-Ah... -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Saga y Aioros - Los dos se pusieron firmes- Iran con Dohko y escoltaran a nuestra diosa de regreso al santuario.

-Si, patriarca.

-Voy a buscar mi mochila y regreso. -La diosa se retiro.

-Pase lo que pase -Shion miro a los caballeros- Athena no debe ir a un centro comercial... Cuanto mas demore en saber el estado de sus cuentas mas tiempo tendra Kanon, para hacerle creer que fue un ciber robo.

-Que bueno que Kanon sigue teniendo "esos contactos" en la agenda. -Comento Shaka aliviado, no pensaba devolver su nuevo juego de te. El anterior habia quedado muy degastado por siglos de uso.

-Siendo honestos... -Afrodita le miro- ella siempre dijo que no tenia dinero, por eso no me compraba las palas nuevas del jardin que le he estado pidiendo.

-Es una tacaña -Aioros les miro- Tenia que sacar de mi propio sueldo el dinero para comprar las cuerda de mi arco... Como si las cuerdas para un arco de guerrero de un dios fueran baratas. -Hizo una mueca- La ultima vez tuve que ir a cenar todos los dias a la casa de mi hermano o la de Shura por que no me alcanzo para comprar comida -Los otros dos pusieron mala cara, no sabian "esa razon" para cenar con ellos.

Las quejas continuaron, todos habian tenido un problema por el escaso presupuesto dado por Athena.

 _30 minutos despues._

-Ya volvi... ¿De que hablan?

-De lo tacaña que es Athena.

-¡MILO!

-Ya veo... ¿Vamos?

 _Santuario de la Destrucción, En algun lugar de la Toscana._

-¡HAY QUE DOLOR! -Al escuchar el grito de su señora, los caballeros corrieron al origen de este, listos para pelear.

-¿Diosa Athena? -Los tres miraron a la diosa recibiendo masajes en manos de un ser de aspecto monstruoso.

-¡LA MIRADA AL PISO IDIOTAS QUE ES UNA GORGONA! -Todos se dieron vuelta- Hay si... Justo ahi... Ahi es donde me duele.

-Hola hermanita.. Todos alabaron mi corte de pelo. -Miro a la otra diosa- Veo que disfrutas de la estadia en mi santuario... ¿Donde estan mis guerreros?

-Los varones en el sauna -Informo la gorgona- Las chicas en las termas.

-Me ausento unas horas y los muy desgraciados se toman el dia libre -Sonrio retorcida- dignos guerreros mios.

-¿Quieres que los llame?

-No, que descansen... Ya comenzaremos a trabajar.

-¿Acaso vienes a decirme que gane?

-Si. -Athena y la gorgona se quedaron tiezas. -¿Me regresas mi santuario?

-Eh... -penso en todo lo que aun no habia hecho en el spa que Enio tenia en su Santuario.- creo que me quedare aqui hasta que concluya el tiempo... Me quedare en tu santuario, para supervisarte...

-Athena... Vete a tu casa. -Ordeno la mujer.

-Enio... No te haces idea del estres que he tenido.

-No me imagino el estres que te causo destruir años de trabajo en menos de diez minutos. -Solto sardonica. -Sabes... Pensandolo bien -Miro a la gorgona, los caballeros a todo momento miraban la pared asi que no notaron la mirada psicopata de la diosa- ¡TODOS AQUI PRESENTES! Hermana, me temo que debes retirarte un rato. -El monstruo se fue por un pasillo lateral, por lo cual los caballeros miraron hacia el frente.

-Diosa Enio -El mas pequeño, en traje de baño fue abrazarse a la cintura de su diosa.- ¿Nos extraño?

-Por supuesto -Miro a todos los mayores, los hombres con toallas alrededor de la cintura y las mujeres en bata- ¿Esa es forma de presentarse ante su diosa? ¡LES DEJO 20 HORAS CON ATHENA Y MIREN COMO SE ME TUERCEN! ¡A CAMBIARSE! -miro a la otra rabiosa, mientras los guerreros salian a buscar su ropas y armaduras- ¡HECHASTE A PERDER A MI ELITE DE ASESINOS!

-Solo les dije que tenian el dia libre... -Dijo la otra- Ya que no tenian nada que hacer...

-Sabes Athena... -La diosa se acerco serena- Grabé unas muy bonitas palabras de tus caballeros de elite -Al escuchar eso Dohko, Saga y Aioros sintieron el sudor caer como cascada por su espalda.- Son tan lindas palabras... Que querras volver enseguida a tu santuario... -Le tendio el MP3 a la diosa, cuando Athena iba a tomarlo...

-¡AOROS CASI ME SACAS LA MANO CON ESA FLECHA! -Athena le miro furica- ¿Qur diablos te pasa?

-Mi señora, nada garantiza que no hubiera sido una bomba en miniatura armada por Enio. -La peli violeta miro desconfiada a la mujer.

-Athena no me digas que te cre...

-¡QUE NO ALLA SABIDO MANTENER TUS PRECIOSAS GUERRAS NO ES ESCUSA PARA QUE ME DES UNA BOMBA!

-Definitivamente... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Largate de mi santuario de una vez. -Le indico la puerta- Quiero comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes.

 _Santuario de Athena, cuatro horas despues._

-¡ASI QUE FUE ESA SARDINA INMUNDA! -Athena estaba que hecha fuego, los contactos de Kanon habian logrado "cambiar" el destino del dinero perdido.- ¡IREMOS A SU DANTUARIO A EXIGIRLE QUE ME REGRESE HASTA EL ULTIMO CENTAVO!

La diosa salio rabiosa de la estancia, cuando lo hizo mas de uno suspiro de alivio. Ya eran las 6 pm, oficialmente concluian el dia en que se llevaba a cabo el cambio de roles de las divinidades.

-Maestro... -Kiki aparecio con el diario y se lo tendio a Shion- el periodico de la tarde. -Shion miro la tapa y luego lo dio vuelta.

-Esto es ponerse al dia con el trabajo -Hizo una mueca- Ojala Athena fuese tan rapida con su trabajo..

 **SE REABREN**

 **LOS FRENTES**

 **DE COMBATE**

 _El mundo en_

 _guerra_

-Hablando de trabajo... -Dohko miro a Shion- Hay que felicitar a Aioros por su gran trabajo de salvarnos el cuello a todos.

-Eso fue pensar rápido... -Saga le miro de reojo- Athena nos hubiera asesinado a todos si se enteraba lo que dijimos.

-¿Aioros que te parece una semana de descanso a modo de premio? -Preguntó Shion, otra cosa no podía ser dado que ahora si estaban cortos de presupuesto.

FIN


End file.
